The present invention relates to an adjustable shelf system. The present invention more specifically relates to an adjustable shelf for use in a refrigerated case for storing and displaying objects such as food products.
It is known to provide for a refrigerated case for storage and presentation of food products (such as meat, etc.). Such known refrigerated cases may include those of a type typically having an open front to permit consumers to reach in and select products from shelves within the case (e.g. “self service” type cases, etc.). Open-front refrigerated cases often have an “air curtain” extending across the front of the case and is made of one or more layers of refrigerated air that flow downwardly from a discharge along a top front portion of the case and is drawn into a return along a lower front portion of the case. The air curtain is intended to minimize “mixing” of surrounding ambient-temperature air with the chilled air within the case and behind the air-curtain.
Such cases often have shelves that are fixed in a generally horizontal orientation. Such cases may also have shelves that are configured to be adjustable between a horizontal and a “sloped” or “inclined” orientation. However, such known adjustable shelves have certain disadvantages. For example, typical horizontal shelves in an open-front refrigerated case often have a front end that is positioned in close proximity to the air curtain. However, such known adjustable shelves typically pivot about a connection point at the rear of the case so that the front end of the shelf rotates inwardly and away from the air curtain as the angle of inclination of the shelf is increased. As the front end of the shelf moves inwardly and away from the air curtain, the air curtain tends to degrade and to draw more external ambient air into the case and tending to decrease performance of the case and to increase product temperatures and energy consumption by the case.
It would be desirable to provide an adjustable shelf for a refrigerated case or the like of a type disclosed in the present Application that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features:                (1) An adjustable shelf capable of adjustment between a generally horizontal position and a sloped position having an angle of inclination.        (2) An adjustable shelf capable of movement between an angle of inclination of 0 degrees and approximately 30 degrees or more.        (3) An adjustable shelf that is configured to be fixed at one or more angles of inclination.        (4) An adjustable shelf having an adjustment device configured to maintain a front end of the shelf at a generally constant distance from an air curtain as the shelf is adjusted to a variety of angles of inclination.        (5) An adjustable shelf that having an adjustment device that is configured to be quickly and easily adjusted.        (6) An adjustable shelf that maintains a constant area for product presentation at any one of a variety of angles of inclination.        (7) An adjustable shelf that is adapted for use with a case designed for stocking from the front (i.e. front-loading) or from the rear of the case (i.e. rear-loading).        